Jimi Hendrix
repeat)]] James Marshall Hendrix (27 Nov. 1942 – 18 Sept. 1970) is widely recognized as one of leading guitarists of the rock era. Born in Seattle, he quickly broke through in England after moving to London in 1966 and forming the Jimi Hendrix Experience with Noel Redding (bass) and Mitch Mitchell (drums). Debut hit ‘Hey Joe’ was rapidly followed by ‘Purple Haze’ and their first LP, ‘Are You Experienced’, which was only kept off the top of the UK album charts in the psychedelic summer of 1967 by the release of ‘Sgt. Pepper’ by the Beatles.http://web.archive.org/20120405141132/www.chartstats.com/album_chart.php?week=19670610 Live, Hendrix combined dazzling technique and flamboyant showmanship, making his name back in America as a late addition to the bill of the Monterey International Pop Festival in June 1967. Two more hugely successful albums followed before the Experience broke up in mid-1969. At the end of that summer, Hendrix was backed by new musicians when he topped the bill at Woodstock and delivered a landmark performance of ‘Star-Spangled Banner.’ A live ‘Band Of Gypsys’ album was released in early 1970 and Hendrix toured in both the US and Europe, appearing at the Isle of Wight festival in late August, but there were no further studio releases before his early death. Links to Peel "Over the years, I’ve seen just about everybody you would want to see playing live. I’ve done gigs with lots of them. In fact, I’ve got a couple of posters of me, I think at Southampton University, billed above Pink Floyd. It says, like, “John Peel, with Pink Floyd.” And another one that says, “John Peel, with Jimi Hendrix.” Now, I did quite a few gigs with Hendrix and I saw him play a lot of times and I would still argue that he was like the greatest single performer that I ever saw. Particularly because there was such an element of tension in his performances, because he would start to play something and you’d think, “He’s not going to get this sorted out. He’s going to have to stop this and say, “Look, I’m awfully sorry, I’ve made a mess. Can we start again?”” And then suddenly, miraculously, it would be resolved and you would just be, “Wow, thank goodness for that” – and he would be off on something else. A wonderful live performer, the best." (John Peel, Ten Of The Best, 1995) Peel would also include Hendrix's 'Are You Experienced?' (1967) debut LP in the Top 20 Albums list he drew up for the Guardian in 1997. On 20 October 1995 Peel says that the song 'Red House' from that LP is his favourite by the artiste. "Always was his very best thing, I think." In 1970, Capitol Records issued the only album from Hendrix's post-Experience group, Band of Gypsys. The cover featured a shot of Hendrix playing at the Fillmore East. In the UK however, the album was distributed by Track Records and used a different cover. The cover image featured crude looking puppets of Hendrix, Peel, Bob Dylan and Brian Jones lined up in front of a corrugated backdrop. The Peel puppet appeared to be pulling a fairly nifty lotus yoga position. Track subsequently replaced the image after accusations that the sleeve was in poor taste. Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: Hey Joe #37 *1976 Festive Fifty: Voodoo Chile #16 *1976 Festive Fifty: All Along The Watchtower #5 *2000 Festive Fifty: All Along The Watchtower #37 Sessions Peel sessions and others for the BBC had various official releases before being definitely compiled on BBC Sessions (Experience Hendrix/MCA, 1998). Tracks from the two Top Gear sessions plus others for the BBC were played by Peel on 15 April 1976 and 05 April 1977. The second Top Gear session was later selected as one of the Best 125 Peel Sessions. 1. Recorded 1967-10-06. First broadcast 15 October 1967 (Peel not presenter). Repeated 26 November 1967 (presented by Peel and Tommy Vance) *Little Miss Lover / Driving South / Burning Of The Midnight Lamp / Hound Dog / Experiencing The Blues (aka Catfish Blues) 2. Recorded 1967-12-15. First broadcast 24 December 1967 (presented by Peel and Tommy Vance). Repeated 04 February 1968 *Day Tripper / Spanish Castle Magic / Radio One Jingle / Wait Until Tomorrow / Getting My Heart Back Together Again (aka Hear My Train A-Coming) Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and is certainly incomplete, due to the relative lack of available tracklistings from the 60s and 70s. Please add further details if known.) ;1967 *15 March 1967 (Radio London): Hey Joe (7"single) Polydor *12 July 1967: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *18 July 1967: Third Stone From The Sun (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *22 July 1967: Red House (LP: Are You Experienced?) Track *06 August 1967: Burning of the Midnight Lamp (single) Track *14 August 1967: The Burning Of The Midnight Lamp (single) Track *14 August 1967: I Don't Live Today (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *31 December 1967: Castles Made Of Sand (LP: Axis Bold As Love) Track ;1968 *03 November 1968: Gipsy Eyes (LP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor ;1970 *02 May 1970: Message To Love (LP – Band of Gypsys) Track *16 May 1970: Power To Love (LP – Band Of Gypsys) Track *23 May 1970: Star Spangled Banner (3xLP – Woodstock) Atlantic *19 September 1970: Like A Rolling Stone (split LP with Otis Redding – Historic Performances Recorded at the Monterey International Pop Festival) Reprise (Day after Hendrix's death) *19 September 1970: Wild Thing (split LP with Otis Redding – Historic Performances Recorded at the Monterey International Pop Festival) Reprise (Day after Hendrix's death) *10 October 1970: Like A Rolling Stone (single) ;1971 *24 April 1971: unknown ;1972 *14 January 1972: Little Wing (LP – Hendrix In The West) Polydor *25 January 1972: Little Wing (LP – Hendrix In The West) Polydor *11 February 1972: Johnny B Goode (single) Polydor *17 March 1972: Johnny B. Goode (single) Polydor *05 May 1972: House Burning Down (LP - Electric Ladyland) Track *12 May 1972: Voodoo Chile (LP - Electric Ladyland) Track *09 June 1972: Stepping Stone (LP – War Heroes) Polydor *25 July 1972: Angel (LP – The Cry Of Love) Track *29 August 1972: Midnight (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *01 September 1972: Bleeding Heart (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *01 September 1972: Beginning (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *05 September 1972: Highway Chile (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *08 September 1972: Izabella (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *15 September 1972: Stepping Stone (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *22 September 1972: Beginning (LP - War Heroes) Polydor ;1973 *24 April 1973: Let Me Light Fire (single) Track *07 June 1973: 3rd Stone From The Sun (LP: Are You Experienced) Track *14 June 1973: Like A Rolling Stone (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *19 June 1973: Wild Thing (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *19 June 1973: In From The Storm (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *05 July 1973: Machine Gun 1 (LP – Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *10 July 1973: Roomful Of Mirrors (LP - ) unknown *17 July 1973: In From The Storm (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *02 August 1973; House Burning Down (LP - Jimi Hendrix) Polydor *11 September 1973 (A Touch Of The Moon): Wild Thing *25 December 1973: Like A Rolling Stone (2xLP - Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise ;1975 *13 March 1975: Message Of Love and two unknown tracks (album - Crash Landing) Reprise MS 2204 *20 March 1975: Crash Landing (album - Crash Landing) Reprise MS 2204 *April 1975: Peace In Mississippi (7") Polydor 20 01 634 D023 *09 December 1975: Ezy Rider (LP: The Cry Of Love) Polydor ;1976 *27 December 1976: Hey Joe (single) Track FF#37 *30 December 1976: Voodoo Chile (single) FF#16 ;1977 *03 January 1977: All Along The Watchtower (single) Track FF#5 *05 April 1977: repeat of multiple Hendrix BBC sessions *21 July 1977: unknown ;1978 *07 July 1978: Are You Experienced? (LP - The Essential Jimi Hendrix) Polydor *26 December 1978: All Along the Watchtower" (LP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor ;1979 *14 May 1979: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) ;1980s *08 April 1980: Red House (LP - Are You Experienced?) Track *09 April 1980: Fire (LP – Are You Experienced?) *10 April 1980: Manic Depression (LP - Are You Experienced) :(JP: “You may well be thinking that I'm giving the first Hendrix album a bit of a hammering this week. There's no reason for it really other than the fact that I listened to it at the weekend and I'd forgotten how good it is.”) *09 February 1981: Hey Joe *11 June 1984: Doriella Du Fontaine (Instrumental) (12") Carrere CART 332 (with Buddy Miles and Lightnin' Rod) *13 June 1984: Doriella Du Fontaine (12") Carrere CART 332 (with Buddy Miles and Lightnin' Rod) *05 March 1986: Like A Rolling Stone (LP - Jimi Plays Monterey) Polydor *03 November 1986: Are You Experienced? (LP - Are You Experienced?) Reprise *05 November 1986: Radio One Jingle (BBC session track) *05 November 1986: Experiencing The Blues (Catfish Blues) (BBC session track) *05 November 1986: Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window? (BBC session track) *05 November 1986: (I'm Your) Hoochie Coochie Man (BBC session track) *05 November 1986: Driving South (BBC session track) *02 November 1988: Fire (LP - Are You Experienced?) Track *HO John Peel 9 1988 1989: Radio One ;1990s *26 May 1991: Red House (LP - Are You Experienced?) *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Day Tripper (session, 1967) *20 October 1995: Red House (LP - Are You Experienced) Track Record *01 July 1996: Spanish Castle Magic (15/12/67 - Top Gear) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *06 January 1997: Day Tripper (15/12/67 - Top Gear) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *01 October 1997: Radio One Jingle (session) (30 years at Radio 1 special) *14 September 1999: Peel retells a few old stories for his guests at Peel Acres, Supergrass, including how he was once billed above Hendrix at a gig at a university (Southampton, he thinks). *02 November 1999: Red House (LP-Are You Experienced) Track Peelenium 1966 ;2000s *06 January 2000: All Along The Watchtower (LP-Electric Ladyland) Polydor ATFF#37 :(JP: 'Bit before my time, that sort of thing.') *12 December 2002: Fire (LP - The Ultimate Experience) Polydor ;Other *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 1: Lover Man (LP - Hendrix In The West) Polydor *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: House Burning Down (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: 1983 (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6: Straight Ahead (LP - Cry Of Love) Track *Peeling Back The Years: Red House (LP – Are You Experienced) *John Peel's Classic Sessions Series 1 #2: unknown *John Peel Remembered: All Along The Watchtower (short snippet) *John Peel Remembered: Wait Until Tomorrow Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. It features only Jimi Hendrix originals covered by other artists, not songs covered by the Hendrix and also subsequently covered by other artists. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Cure: Foxy Lady 14 May 1979 *Dick Dale: 3rd Stone From The Sun (session) 08 April 1995 *Derek & The Dominos: Little Wing 12 December 1970 *John Fahey: May This Be Love 01 January 1986 *Flying Lizards: Purple Haze 04 December 1984 *MacKenzies: Jingle (Slight Return) (session) ('Radio One Theme') 30 July 1986 *Membranes: Voodoo Chile 28 October 1989 (BFBS) *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Purple Haze (session) 09 January 1990 *Purple Fox: Purple Haze 07 July 1975 *Shamen: Purple Haze 08 May 1990 *Shockabilly: Are You Experienced 18 May 1983 *Snuff: Purple Haze 09 January 1990 *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) 06 January 1987 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Voodoo Chile 13 July 1991 See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs *KMEN British Pop Top Ten *ABC Of Beauty *Top 20 Albums *Indie Charts *UK Singles Chart Number Ones Links *Wikipedia *BBC Peel Session page *Fades In Slowly Category:Artists Category:Covered